(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to piezoelectric composite transducer assemblies, and more particularly to a piezoelectric composite transducer assembly that can be shaped into a complex curved configuration.
(2). Description of the Prior Art
Transducer assemblies are frequently mounted on a supporting structure which currently must be a flat or simply curved surface. These situations can be handled by one-dimensionally curved transducers made from either injection molded 1-3 piezocomposites or flex circuits with composite conductive/non-conductive adhesive films. However, in many underwater acoustic applications, it is desirable to have a transducer assembly conform to a structure that presents a more complex curved surface. For example, most underwater vehicles are curved in one direction across the bow and curved in another direction from bow to stern. If the same transducer assembly must conform to both of these curves, the only option is to design and laminate a contour specific flex circuit to adhesive film components. Alternatively, flat sensors may be attached in piecewise fashion to approximate a curved surface. Unfortunately, these assemblies are very expensive to design and fabricate.